


Boring Khadgar

by AceJames



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies, Attempted Blow Job, Bathing, Biting, Bruises, Cock Rings, Creampie, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Extremely Loud Sub, Feral Behavior, Frottage, Genn Greymane's terrible sense of humor, Genn doesn't stop growling, Growling, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Khadgar having trouble not letting his mind wander, Khadgar's sense of humor is the worst one tho, Light Sadism, Lots of it, M/M, Marking, Masochism, No Legion, Nonsexual pain, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Sex that has been going on for more than four hours, Subspace, Two Kings One Mage, Varian Wrynn's also terrible sense of humor, Varian and Genn being jerks, Varian and Genn do not approve of it, bratty sub, petting of the head, so much biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceJames/pseuds/AceJames
Summary: "Are you getting bored, mage?" He's asked, the hand moving to smooth out his hair once more and he wonders why Greymane is such a bastard."He's thinking Genn, what does that tell you?" The thick fingers crook and Khadgar shouts, scrabbling at bedding and skin as the pressure against his prostate doesn't stop and Varian instead rubs across it to prove a point. His back strains as he lifts his hips and tries to thrust back to get those fingers to move and not stroke that spot so much. He's panting open-mouthed and hiccups when Varian relents and goes back to just playing with the rim of his opening."We're boring him," Genn confirms after a few seconds, the hum of agreement from behind him tells him Varian thinks so too and that spells trouble in big neon lights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life /sobs

His chest is heaving, face down against the bed with his thighs trembling as thick fingers press into him and are stretching him open. He has a hand grappling Genn's thigh and knows there will be red marks when the night is over. They have had him going for hours, bringing him to a point and then stopping to let him calm down only to do it again. He doesn't know where they've gotten the patience, but as he's pretty sure Varian's fingers are moving more roughly than they had been the last time, so _he_ at least is reaching a limit.

Greymane's hand is on his head, stroking through his damp hair and murmuring small fond phrases, though directed at who was lost on him. Perhaps they were for Varian, the Worgen did not seem to enjoy his company as much. He was an active participant - oh yes, the way his body always felt well worked said that much, but he had doubts about much else.

White strands are pulled straight out of no where and Khadgar's startled enough to yelp loud enough to make the eldest chuckle.

"Are you getting bored, mage?" He's asked, the hand moving to smooth out his hair once more and he wonders why Greymane is such a bastard.

"He's thinking Genn, what does that tell you?" The thick fingers crook and Khadgar shouts, scrabbling at bedding and skin as the pressure against his prostate doesn't stop and Varian instead rubs across it to prove a point. His back strains as he lifts his hips and tries to thrust back to get those fingers to move and not stroke that spot so much. He's panting open mouthed and hiccups when Varian relents and goes back to just playing with the rim of his opening.

"We're boring him," Genn confirms after a few seconds, the hum of agreement from behind him tells him Varian thinks so too and that spells trouble in big neon lights.

"I have an idea on how we could fix that," Varian murmurs, pulling his fingers free and yanking Khadgar backwards to rest firmly against his chest, keeping him there with a firm hand on his stomach. His knees are parted and the free hand presses three back into him with no warning. Khadgar chokes and rolls his head back against the warrior's shoulder to give a pleading look over silver lashes. Varian peers down at him, grinning wolfishly before speaking more. "Don't know if we'd break him if we tried it, though."

"Mm?" Genn queries and watches as the mage is brought to whimpering by nimble digits and a clever mind to stop before he gets Khadgar too far along.

"We could both have him." Khadgar is panting as the king of Stormwind gently pulls his fingers out and bullies him to rest back on his stomach for a few damned moments of mercy.

"We've done that enough that it might bore him more than we apparently already are," the Worgen says and Khadgar almost preens as the hand is back shifting through sweat matted tresses. Probably causing more knots than smoothing them out, but Khadgar likes it so much more than he'd be willing to admit. Made him think that perhaps the eldest was fond enough of him to want him to feel pleased like this.

"Not this way." Varian is rubbing circles into the small of his back and Khadgar finds it in himself to forgive them for talking about him like he wasn't there.

"Go on then," Genn murmurs and Khadgar whines as the hand leaves his head. He's sure the weight shifting on the bed was his two kings kissing. He shudders and turns his head as Varian's hand stopped and was removed from their motions.

Maybe they were the ones getting bored of playing with him, he thinks with a slight grin, he could sneak out and let them play while he allowed sore muscles to rest in warm water - then a trip to the library. Yes, he could go for that.

His smiling comes to a stop when he feels a hand fisting in his hair all over again, "and what are you smiling about?" Genn sounds breathless, but his grip is harsh enough to make his scalp tingle.

"Thought perhaps I would be able to sneak out." He says, his voice shameless and smile growing as Genn shoves his face back into the bedding while Varian laughs quietly at what Khadgar is sure a glare from a bruised ego.

"See, he's bored." Greymane is shifting back to next to his head and the hand returns to petting him carefully. He doesn't dare reach up to move the hand, instead he tilts his head to smear a sucking kiss against a wrist. Smirking as Genn twists enough to tap Khadgar's bottom lip with the fingers of his other hand, he opens his mouth around the first two finger and sucks eager. Exactly what he wanted.

His tongue lashes across the whorls of his finger prints and he can hear the faintest whisper of a noise that seemed to be approval before Genn begins to thrust his fingers in and out of his mouth at his own leisure. It's enough to have him moaning around them, trying to keep the pace while the man forced a third between red lips and fucks his mouth with them.

Of course, the petting had stopped, but Khadgar thought it well worth the scrape against his tongue and how the hand's owners breath had picked up at the sight of him. Warmth filled his belly and Khadgar can't help but purr at his effect on Genn. His eyes drift to the others dick and when he reaches out for the erection, perhaps to replace the fingers with it, his hand is smacked away. The sound he makes is almost wounded and he knows they both just chuckled.

"As I was saying," Varian murmurs low while Khadgar feels his large digits pressing into him once more, "we could both have him. He's stretched enough I could slip right in as it is, how much more do you think it'd take to get him to open up to both of us."

Genn's hand pauses and Khadgar tenses up, tightening up around Varian's fingers. He hears a drawn out growl and for once can't actually tell who made it - he would put money on it being the eldest of them, but he'd never actually put it passed Varian to make that sound as well. He's not sure what to think, at least when he separates his mind from what his body wanted (and it was more than on board with it, wanting to know how that particular act felt). So he relaxes when the hand begins its path again and lets a soft whine fly out as Varian presses and rubs against his prostate again.

His back arches off the bedding and he fights with himself to keep his mouth wrapped around the probing digits, the blunt nails of which scraped lightly at the roof of his mouth. Khadgar doesn't use his teeth when Varian relents only for a second before pressing back against it, spit slick fingers slide out and down towards his jaw.

His head is turned slightly and for the seconds his eyes are open, he meets Genn's gaze and thinks that the man wanted to never let him out of his grip again. He wants it, so much, to allow them both to keep him hidden away from the world and give him a break of baring the weight of Azeroth on his shoulders. They both would be all to glad to keep him within such a reach, where they wouldn't have to worry and --

Khadgar yelps as Varian repeats his rough jabs a few more times, forcing him to shut his eyes and letting the Archmage get close enough the edge for tears to start prickling in the corners of his eyes and his moans start to turn into over-pleasured wails.

"You're going to make him come before we even get inside him," Genn snaps at Varian, his eyes are closed but he knows by the way those fingers retreat and there is silence that there is a reprimanding look on the youngest's face and an apology written all over the eldest. Khadgar smiles fondly and even manages a laugh before the king of Stormwind takes insult in his amusement and punishes him with another press of fingertips.

Arching off the bed again, Khadgar hiccups. His hands scrabble at the blankets and out right whimpers when Varian firmly presses him back down with a single hand between his shoulder blades. There are words traded but the Archmage can't focus on them right away, not before Varian relents and allows Genn to haul him up. His thighs tremble and he is slowly shifted over the Worgen.

He almost doesn't realize how open he is - like Varian had said, until he is filled by the man below him. There's no true stretch, not like there normally would be and it drives him a little crazy. He almost misses the near-burn of one of the pushing into him, almost. He's sopping wet with the amount of oil already in him, slick enough that he's not sure if the man below him was getting any friction. He gasps as Varian moves behind him, straddling muscled thighs while a hand is placed on his stomach and he mouths at his neck.

The mage almost wants to beg them to take him without any more prep, Varian's fingers are large - twice as thick as his own and he's sure at some point the brown haired man had worked four of them right to the knuckle into him, teased the the rim with his thumb and implied heavily with his words that he could have done it. Khadgar's honestly not sure why he didn't, but he doubts he would have lasted this long if he had.

He tilts his head back to rest against a shoulder and brings himself back to the moment at hand. Immediately his body moves to set a fast and hard pace and is forced to stop by hands pressing into his skin. He can feel a muffled laugh against his neck, while Varian holds him still long enough for Genn to take over and Khadgar whines, fighting against the grip to return to trying to fuck himself down on his cock as he wanted to.

"Why," he thinks Genn mumbles, "why must you always do that?"

Khadgar isn't sure that Greymane actually minds too much and grins down at him. Any words are aborted as he feels Varian trying to work another finger into him and suddenly the white haired mage wants to say that it was not going to work, that he could only take one of them at a time, but then a finger breeches him and Khadgar goes flat against the furred chest. Genn moves his hand back to brush through his hair, soothing the tension forming in his lower back by shifting his free one to massage.

He doesn't realize he's making any sounds until he feels a careful bite to a shoulder blade and Varian hushes him while he works a second into him. So much pressure, there was a slight burn and he must show it as there is cool oil spilled over his opening, the dick and two fingers in him.

"That's it," he hears, though he's not sure from who, "You can take another, can't you?" The hand in his hair strokes down across the nape of his neck and back into his hair as he nods from where his head is tucked.

"This might be better if he's on his side."

"Do you want him to face you then?"

"No. I'm rather fond of watching him cling to you."

Fingers are pulled out first, then he feels Genn removing himself and Khadgar knows the sound he makes this time is unhappy, but as they move him onto his side, Genn hoisting a leg up to give both of them a better view, he ends up faintly sedated. He does cling to the Gilnean the best he could, wanting to please his two. Though, he didn't particularly care for the appreciative hum that he hears from Varian behind him.

It is Varian that guides Genn back into him as both of the Worgen's hands were occupied and he hears a low, pleased rumble from him and feels it directly beneath his breast bone, that he allows himself a pleased noise at being filled all over again.

It was always something interesting to have Genn inside him. It always made him feel stretched a little bit more, no matter how well they opened him before hand and like this, with him already so open and in a new position, it was just slightly different. However that did not mean that Varian was in any way small or average - what Varian held was a different sort of intensity that punched his breath out with each movements. Always practical with every thrust, relentless and alert, more than once Khadgar felt he could liken the experience to a fight where the king felt he had to have complete dominance over his opponent.

Light, while he wasn't a fan of sitting around and watching Genn and Varian alone, but it was definitely something to behold. The first time he had peered for a few minutes, trying to place how he felt watching Varian lean over the other king and fuck him hard enough to force sounds other than the growls that Khadgar's used to out of him. It was just fascinating, he found, as their frames weren't that different and both were men who didn't submit. Yet, there Genn was, showing his belly to the other and submitting. He had supposed the feeling was awe and took the chance to retreat to his studies as if they were busy with each other - they wouldn't go looking for him to nag and sometimes physically carry him to bed.

The second time he caught them he couldn't help himself. The old wolf had been sucking off Varian and that had him harder than expected from such a thing, he had been so wanting just from that small act. There had been something so dirty about watching Genn taking Varian's steady thrusts into his throat and there was more than a little bit of a need to remind both of something he couldn't place right then.

( _That was **his** job, he eventually realized, that was his job and watching the Gilnean trying to do it stroked a more competitive side of him. He always needs to prove that he is the best at that, the one who can take the steady pressure of Varian's large hand on the back of his head demanding his throat to relax and take more or Greymane's hands holding his head in place and keeping himself lodged in his throat just to feel him swallow around him - always until he could see black spots in his vision or when the man decided he wanted to fuck his face for a time before returning to the original act. _ )

He remembers interrupting them that time, pushing Genn away enough so Khadgar could bury Varian as deep as he could into his throat and suck. They had laughed at him, fond amusement maybe, and indulged the greedy mage by getting him to continue his work on Varian's cock while having the Gilnean shift behind him to fuck him as hard as he could.

His cock twitches just remembering how hard it had been to breath and the almost painful grip that had held his arms back as an extra challenge. He remembers the large hands framing his cheeks for a few second while a thumb stroked across his stretched bottom lip, how the grip had changed and Varian had guided him in a pace. His eyes were blurry, but he remembers how careful Varian had handled him and how he looked when he pushed his own limits to show him he could take more for them.

He remembers having Genn's mouth at his ear, his teeth grazing it and forcing him to choke more than once. He always felt the smirk that was pressed against his neck and the lighter presses of teeth that weren't meant to mark just yet. He had come after Varian did, when he had fingers pressing between his lips and the youngest had whispered, _now, Khadgar_.

It is a heady feeling and forces a shiver up his spine as he comes back enough to hear one of his king's talk to him. It's garbled at first and he realizes that he must've gone quiet as the next thing he gets is a sharp tug at his hair so he could focus properly on what he was being told.

"Are you seriously getting lost in thought _now_ of all times?"

Varian sounds bewildered, like it's really that strange in the long run that he was distracted by his thoughts. Though... now that he notices he can feel that there is more than just Genn inside of him and the finger twitches to make itself known. Pleasure spikes up his spine and he howls to make up for the length of time he spent quiet.

The digit inside of him shifted, finding his prostate and grinding it against the already highly abused bundle of nerves. His eyes shut tight and he claws at Greymane's chest, not caring much that he was leaving red welts with each drag of his hands. He tries to flatten himself against the other after his nails trail up and around corded muscle and dig into the skin there, tries to say that he's glad he hadn't ruined it, that both men still want him spread out like this, but his tongue feels too thick and throat dry from the amount of sound his body had produced, talking coherently wasn't going to happen just then. He thinks he's sated, that everything was going fine and his precious kings were okay with how his mind drifted off. But fear nags at him suddenly and he can't help but wonder if they'd stop the next time, that they would see him being lost in thought as an insult and not knowing that what takes his mind away was still them? He hates that the words he loved so much weren't coming and that he couldn't tell them the things he wants to.

Varian doesn't help his alarm when he began pulling his fingers out and his mind took to thinking it was exactly how he feared. He didn't -- He's squirming, breath picking up as he forces himself to whimper a; "Don't--". He begins to reach back to try and touch the other. His random panic must look strange, to them both as there was no reason for him to be so fearful that he upset Varian. At least that was what the logical side of his brain was yelling at him. Telling himself that doesn't do much and he digs his fingers into whatever he grabbed of the other, there's a different hand suddenly going through his hair and Khadgar leans towards it with a whimper of a different kind falling off his lips.

"What this for? I was getting more oil, Khadgar," he hears and deflates in relief, the hand messing up his hair more and works to help him settle. He's pretty sure there are tears in the corner of his eyes of a different type building as Genn looked both pained and faintly upset when he caught the others gaze.

"I'm not going anywhere. Relax, or I'm going to have to go back down there and start all over again. Pretty sure that might kill Genn's patience too. You don't want that do you?" The Worgen hisses his approval of the last comment and buries his face against Khadgar's neck to bite. They're not meant to hurt, he knows and one day he will ask why he does it - why they both enjoy covering him in their marks, but today he whines and drags his nails along the curve of the others side.

He can't really say how much he would like that, for the eldest patience to snap and maneuver him face down on the soft bed. Genn would be relentless, hand burrowed into his silver-white hair and pulling as he fucked him hard. It would be a welcome relief, more so when he was sure afterwards Varian would either take his turn on him or even go to punish Greymane for such a lack of control.

The thoughts have him shuddering and he hears the youngest chuckles, working his fingers through his hair and trails briefly down to stroke along his cheek bone before the hand disappeared. His panic spiked again, though the moment the bed dipped behind him and a solid chest helped keep him between the two men he shuddered and lets out a tiny whimper. There is a hand pressed under his chin, lifting his head back and it calms him down more to see even the glimpse he had of the Wrynn.

There's a kiss to his temple and he sinks more against Genn's chest with a soft sigh. He's pretty sure the Gilnean is positively vibrating with how much control he's exerting and Khadgar can't help but think that if Varian wasn't there - he'd be fucked through the headboard by now.

He shudders at the thought of how much he'd probably enjoy that. What wasn't to like about having Greymane pinning him to the bed and fucking him through two orgasms? The thought makes him smile briefly, but then Varian is moving back enough to press a finger easily into him and Khadgar can't help but squirm. The second one that pushes in is a tighter fit and he groans at the gentle stretching.

"One more," Varian says, breath laboured and Khadgar nods, turning his attention back to the Gilnean King.

Khadgar wriggled, allowing himself to test the grip Genn had on his leg and gasps as he manages to more or less thrust down against fingers and cock. Genn's steady breathing stumbles and it delights him, Varian didn't seem to mind as he began a pace to reward the eldest's patience. There's a whine mixed into the breaths and he can't help that he gets a little more interested in taking it.

"Stop," Genn hisses, "stop, I don't want to--"

He can't stop the laugh that rumbles through him or his hips from driving down seating himself fully and wriggling a bit. Varian snorts and Khadgar finds the way the Gilnean's jaw sets and how hard he inhales from the blatant teasing from him, attractive. He can see the tendons of his neck straining and feels the grip on his thigh clamp down harder. There will be bruises, Khadgar thinks after a particular shift had him letting out a pleased noise and tightened up around the cock and fingers.

Varian does stop him eventually, though it was by him working the third finger into him. The pressure is back to being intense, it was steady though - no motion for the man to pull back and try again. He makes a sound that earns him Genn leaning forward to press his lips right near his ear, his eyes are shut and he feels the hot air fan out against the sensitive skin before he hears it.

_"Before this is over, I can guarantee that you will be begging for it to end and regretting being a brat."_

The words send a bolt of lust right to the pit of his stomach and involuntarily forces him to rock down. Varian's thick finger finally pushes through the ring of muscle to join the other intruding appendages at the same time and that has him yelping.

"M'lord," he hears Genn start, clearly to get Varian's attention and he hears the inquisitive hum that said he was getting it, "where did you put the _item_ I brought to teach him some manners? I think now is a good as time as any."

He doesn't know what they're talking about but he feels empty as Genn pulls out as Varian directs him to it. The whine he makes has the Worgen smirking as he shakily pushes off the bed to gather what ever item he meant, he does linger long enough to stroke his hand through his hair and see him preen under it. He noses against the bedding and hoists his own leg up for Varian, which earns him a quick nuzzle and a couple of thrusts of his fingers.

There is so much satisfaction in the wobble of one of his king's gait, he finds, more is found in the sweat-slicked flushed skin, angry red welts across his chest and the bands of bruises that were forming on his thigh from earlier. He does find himself appreciating the shuddering muscles of Genn's back and the curve of his ass, but it is not until the other turns around that has Khadgar whimpering for his return.

Light have mercy, he begged mentally as his eyes trail down the chest and to the dip of his hips to the oil coated cock standing proudly between his legs. Varian seemed to appreciate it as well as he let out a low whistle that had the old wolf moving faster towards them.

Khadgar wants him in his mouth, he realizes with little care as to where that dick had been firmly nestled moments prior and even tries to reach for it before his reaching hand is pulled back and Varian tuts at him. It seemed like the youngest was amused by how he got when he was far to along and it makes a spark of shame flutter in his belly though it is extinguished the moment Genn drags his attention back to him just by the bed dipping under his weight.

He does see the leather strap with two d-rings at one end finally, though his mind can't figure out where it's to go until Genn is reaching for his neglected erection and has him shuddering. It hits him like lightning and his eyes go wide as Genn smirks like he got exactly what he wanted as a reaction.

"I--" His words are cut short by a hiccup and that seemed to make both pause to look more at him. He's trembling under their stare and he knows the question and statement being conveyed. They want to know if it would be to much for him, push the encounter from pleasurable to him needing to stop and he can't figure out if it will.

They don't want to harm him, which was strange still to think about, because he had known so much hurt that he has accepted that he will be no matter what. He doesn't know of he loves or loathes the feeling and doesn't know if he ever will actually settle with only one feeling over it.

Genn shifts his hand to Khadgar's stomach and raises an eyebrow at him before sighing softly, the man putting the leather strap down to help relax him. He has the tense muscles of his stomach rubbed which helps them unclench and grounds him enough to make a decision. When he nods and closing his eyes in allowance, he can feel the relief from both of them, they trusted his ability to be able to handle it. Hands get to work in getting the leather settled tight around the base of his dick, making him swear he is harder than he was before and it makes the mage begin to gasp and whine unhappily.

The the way Greymane starts stroking through his hair once more is a reward for lasting so long as it was, deciding to take them both and allowing the eldest to take some petty revenge on him. Neither of them is considered small in any way and Khadgar more than once had to stop them when it got to much for him to handle or, as he recalled, that very unfortunate time where Varian bit him far too hard and they both had him stopping it to retreat to a medic after their grips had been too tight around him. He had been black and blue for days and it had been tedious to coax both back into bed with him.

He whimpers when the hand begins to leave his head and settles down resigned to not getting another few seconds of it, but he's surprised when he instead gets a quick kiss. It has him eagerly pressing forward, train of thought lost as he tried to get Genn to allow him to rain his adoration onto him.

"You're going to make me feel left out, Khadgar," Varian sarcastically says, snorting softly and pulling his fingers out completely. He feels far to open and almost wants to tell the king to go back to what he was doing, but finds himself being turned towards the brunette with just a guiding hand.

"He'll face me the rest of the time."

Khadgar is eager to press forward again, barely letting the warrior finish before he has him by the mouth. He's given a wide berth as he's allowed to direct the kiss for the time being, and he takes the chance to bite at the others bottom lip and lick his way between Varian's lips to tangle and prod with his tongue. Khadgar reaches up to thread his fingers through long brown hair and tug rather hard near the ends just to hear the hitch in the man's breath, savouring it as he finds his time leading coming to an end.

Greymane bites his shoulder, possibly as a reminder that he was still there and takes the chance to align himself so he could push inside. His breath stutters and he gasps against Varian's mouth, though the octave his voice takes when the old wolf shifts just enough to hit his prostate is much higher than normal, making both kings let out a pleasured noise of their own. He claws at muscled shoulders and wails as the repeated snaps of Genn's hips grew in frequency.

Varian just looked rather amused at the mage leaving red lines all over his skin from his scratches, making him match the one behind him. Though, Khadgar counts himself lucky that the other king is stopped by the brunette, at least until he feels the blunt head of Varian's cock pressing against the rim of his hole.

He almost calls it quits again, this being so much more than just three fingers and a dick in him and he finds himself tightening up in his fear. Greymane is quick in moving his hands to rub against his stomach and he can almost taste the disappointment that Varian must have that fear had reared it's head once more But, he hasn't told them no more or tried to squirm away, so he thinks it's taken as a sign to proceed despite everything.

"Breathe," Genn advises, grumbling against the skin of his neck and sucks at the skin while his hands work their magic in helping him release the tension. He takes in slow deep breaths, as per his order and chokes on it when he feels himself start to open up.

Someone praises him on the tail of a moan, tells him how well he was doing. Taking them both in like that, he's not so breakable is he? He can't tell who, but he beams under their praise either way. Khadgar whines and by the time Varian has worked himself half way in, the mage is panting hard and swearing out loud that he was going to murder whoever thought of this damn strap-thing. He thinks Genn laughs out right, voice hitching into a groan when Khadgar tries to clench down on both as his vengeance.

His cheeks flame red, despite the litany he was preforming that only seemed grow whenever Genn couldn't completely control his hips enough. It was... Khadgar wasn't sure why they hadn't done this before now. He was so full and the pride that he managed it burned almost as brightly as his pleasure. When Varian is finally fully seated Khadgar is shaking and his hands are twitching against the warrior's abs, digging the nails in just to feel the give of them.

Genn's patience must be at its limits as he faintly hears a strained whine over his own loud breathing and Varian makes some sort of echo of it. He mewls, making himself tighten around them, basking in the way they both make sounds that sounded a bit like agonizing pleasure. However, Khadgar couldn't be to sure as shortly after both kings start moving, fucking into him hard and making him choke on his own whines.

It is almost too much, he feels stretched beyond what he should be and there is pleasure that skirts up his spine every time their pace increases in speed or the angle changes even in the slightest.

They're still going far slower than what the mage was used to and he appreciates the thought behind such a move. They could easily hurt him like this, so they held themselves back. Except maybe he didn't want them to keep to this steady pace, every increase of speed made his cock jerk and had him clenching down on them.

His hand moves from Varian's chest and reaches behind him to pull Genn into him much harder than he was before. It had them both pausing for a second as if curious why the mage had done that.

"Like that," he managed to get out, hissing when he hears dual sounds that seemed like agreement. Almost instantly Varian pulls out and he is pulled against Genn's chest as the Worgen rolls onto his back. He feels speared by the cock still in him, pulling his his stretched hole open to show how much work had gone into it.

Varian sucks in a breath and is back on him in moments, dick pushing in and making Khadgar unable to think as much as he liked to. The stretch was wonderful, not as overwhelming as the first time and Khadgar finds he likes it even more, wants them to do this at every possible convenience in the future.

They don't give him a second longer than necessary to enjoy it before they are fucking back into him roughly. Khadgar gags on the breath that is punched out of his lungs with every thrust and the pressure, it was everywhere Against his back, front, his ass - so open and he feels like he should be tearing instead of the hotslicksparking pleasure - the grip of his hips and thighs and the way his heart feels like it wants to jump out of his ribs, banging against his rib-cage instead. They are everywhere and Khadgar somehow wants more of it.

He is lost in it, with his back pressed firmly against Genn's chest, the steady strength beneath him while his eyes are caught by the sway of brown-black and a gaze that burns with the amount of want in it.

"Good," Varian manages to praise, voice husky and barely trembling, it makes Khadgar's hips jerk and his hole to clench down on both. Eventually, he loses track of everything but the burn of his cock - how much he wanted to come but the damned strap was not helping much at all and the warmth of both men. How he was the cause of those sounds, their pleasure was also on him, it made him so happy to be able to serve them both like that.

He can barely hear the whimpers and wails he makes, the yelps when their cocks twitch in him and they moan sweetly. Gasps when they shift and moans when they hit him just right. Khadgar doesn't even care if he comes after a point. They are perfect with their pace and Khadgar is far to gone to do anything but sing their praises with his moans.

Genn grabs his hips, pulling him down hard and Khadgar is left with tears in his eyes from the way his kings grind into him unrepentant, forcing his breath out of his chest. Its hard to regain it, he starts to think he doesn't need to even breathe anymore, with how they venture chase sound out of him with no effort, his mouth open constantly as he graces them with just how loud their mage could be.

It is Genn who comes first and Khadgar lets out an unhappy noise as heat starts to push further into him and the Worgen stills as he grinds his pleasure out, emptying himself deep. The wolf groans through it and Khadgar can't help but want him to keep going - like they sometimes had him do for them. He complains, loudly and without words, left with only soft wails to communicate, trying to let him know he didn't want him to leave him emptier. They hush him and force him to stay where he is and not chase after them as Genn and Varian both pull out.

He feels the come dribbling out from the stretched ring in thick gushes as he tries to close himself from the gaping chasm he thinks he may have become and wonders if he'll ever be able to properly close up again. Faintly, he thinks he wouldn't mind being always so open if it meant they were both pleased.

He feels two large fingers gathering what they could of the leakage and mewls as it's pushed back into him. He clenched around them as the two digits followed and he's so pleased when he hears the swear that Varian makes as he fucks himself back onto them. The fingers retreat and large hands hold his hips still for reasons unknown.

"Clean up," Varian finally snaps at Genn, before Khadgar finds himself back on his stomach against the bed and the warrior back in him. Khadgar curses again, keening as his hips are hitched up and he is fucked harder than he usually is by the larger man. It's almost a punishing pace, one that if he still had half a mind or less stretched he would find it more painful than the pleasing burn he was getting instead. This is not for Khadgar, he knows, this is so his other king can come and he cannot help but be happy about it. Varian is mumbling praise and pleasure at him, filling the mage's stomach with something other than his want.

He clenches the best he could around the warrior as the bed dips and he finds himself being propped up enough to rest his cheek against a solid thigh while a large hand strokes through his hair.

"Too loose?" Genn questions Varian as Khadgar's eyes shut and he leaves a wet mark against his skin. He can't actually hear what Varian replies with, but Genn shakes as if he's laughing.

His head feels like it's filled with cotton and he knows he's still making sounds because his throat is dry and it hurts, but it is still so worth it. His shoulders relax and he shakes from the cold sweat resting against the back of his neck, but he knows he is doing something right as Varian slams in hard enough to pierce through his hazed pleasure and add to the come already in him.

Khadgar barely notices when Varian pulls out, what draws his attention is he's being shifted and propped up against a chest. He feels a thumb wiping away the saliva coating his chin and sucks when one is pressed against his tongue. There is a cloth wiped over the rim of his opening and he yelps loud enough that he hears again, he thinks he bit the finger in his mouth as well as it is removed and his jaw is cupped instead.

There is a cup pressed against his lips after he was cleaned up to their standards as well and he takes the water like his life depended on it. He hadn't known how thirsty he was, how much he wanted the water and how glad it made him that they brought him enough to satisfy the need. The water done, he feels a hand wrapping around his too hard cock, it hurts in the best way and he rolls his head back to try and squirm away, gasping. It's too much, he can't handle it and even though he likes the hurt – it's to much for him to take. The hand removes itself, instead rubbing at his thighs and trying to bring him to stillness once again.

"You were right, we _did_ break him," he thinks he hears one of them say.

"I think _you_ broke him with that strap. I can't even get it off of him without him squirming."

The words are said, but he doesn't quite understand them right then and that's okay. Because, he is suddenly restrained against the solid chest and those hands are back at his dick, he strains and keens but there is suddenly release and he knows he yells because he hears them shushing him. He shakes again when the cool cloth cleans his cock up and then suddenly goes away.

"Let him rest, we've had him going for hours," someone says and there is a hum of agreement before he finds himself swaddled in blankets and pressed against some ones chest.

Hours are lost and once, he thinks he hears Varian murmur something that sounded like affection and was echoed by Genn. He drifts and drifts and drifts, coming back to himself with mid-afternoon sun hitting him directly in the face and sweat sticking to every inch of his body from too much heat.

He's freezing and trapped between his kings with no chance at a silent escape to the closest bath to warm himself up. Instead he squints against the sunlight and not so nicely elbows Varian behind him, then drives his fist into Genn's side. It's not meant to hurt much, but it does its job as he hears them groan at being awoken so rudely. His elbow is caught when he goes back to hit Varian again and ends up finding himself bitten hard for all of his damn troubles.

"Stop that," the brown haired warrior grumbles at him, nosing along his neck and near his ear, making him shiver for a slightly different reason. "How do you feel?"

Khadgar huffs, eyes rolling as he squirms again and this time it's Genn who bites him much harder than Varian's for it. He yelps, then coughs and thinks about how to answer the question without making a fool of himself. He felt... surprisingly good, if a little sore, for both how long they had him going, being split open by both cocks and stimulated to the point where coming going to happen without extreme pain to him. His cheeks flush, because it comes back to him that at the end, he hadn't even been able to keep his mouth shut and undoubtedly soaked Genn's thigh with his drool while Varian was fucking him hard enough that at any other time probably would have had him needing to stop.

"Good," he chooses to say finally, brows furrowing when Genn tips his head to make room for a bearded face to tuck against his neck and probably Varian's shoulder, "cold, but good."

The nod he gets in return is felt and he breathes a sweet sigh of relief as Varian pushes Genn over and onto his back and proceeds to give him enough space to wriggle free. He takes his time in moving down the bed and can't help but smile at how Varian proceeded to latch onto Genn instead of him. The two got comfortable with each other, Varian half on top of Greymane with a face tucked against his neck and ends up with an arm partially thrown over him as the eldest nuzzled sleepily against knotted hair. Undoubtedly, they would be in the same position when he returns and it is a good thing to come back to, he thinks with a chuckle.

His legs shake as he stands and it takes him a few seconds to get his bearings, but he manages. He moves to grab one of their sleep shirts from the floor and fumbles about to grab a pair of pants that won't fall off of him with every step. He lucks out and grabs a towel, finally wandering toward the bath. It's not connected to the room, as he thinks only Anduin had such a thing, but it isn't far per-say. It's within the royal wing, just on the other side of the hallway and a door down, but it is more than worth it to Khadgar as no one tended to come down here unless ordered to by the king or even the prince. It was private, that made it perfect to Khadgar alone.

Exactly the moment after he's in the room, he waves his hand to both shut the door behind him and for the water to start filling the large tub. He starts to undress, tucking the clothes somewhere dry and taking a chance to look down at himself to survey the bruises he's sure to have covering his body. He isn't disappointed, hand prints going both directions, overlapping and dark, aching when he prodded at one side. On the underside of his thigh with black-yellow stripes peaking over the sides and he doesn't need to see his neck to know that he will be covered in them for weeks if he doesn't seek out healing first.

With careful fingers he reaches back and presses at the slightly sticky ring of muscle that had been pushed so far the night before. His knees shakeand he has to catch himself against the wall from how sensitive it is, how much it feels like being skinned alive and how much he liked it, though he knows he shouldn't. Khadgar forces his hands away from it and grapples for something more than just the flat pane of the wall, sucking in air before he sinks to his knees and shudders there from _toomuchsomuchfromsolittle_. He rests there, flexing one hand as he closes his eyes and lets the sparks of sensation die down and his mind to calm. 

It takes him an half hour to get off the floor and put himself in the cooled water, making his skin jump and teeth chatter just enough to fill the air around him. It was enough to have him drain the tub and start all over again. Finally, when he was surrounded by the heat of the water, his muscles relaxed and he tilted his head back against the edge of the tub to bask in the soak.

Dozing is just something that happens, one minute he was in warm water with still afternoon sunlight and the next he's awoken by Greymane tutting at him and rubbing a hand through his hair. It's dark outside now, he finds and he knows that Genn had come in here to either whisk him back to bed or take the bathroom off of the list of possibly places the mage could've hidden himself away in. He stretches his arms over his head, still groggy but all too happy to lean into the petting of his hair.

"You need to eat." He's told, not at all unkindly and winces when Genn tugs at his hair hard to keep his attention firmly on him instead of drifting back off like he wanted too. "We have food in the room, time to stop becoming a prune and join us. Varian wondered if you had drowned yourself in here. Close enough to it if you ask me, falling asleep in the bloody tub that's filled to the brim with water."

Khadgar can't help but laugh at that, because it's sweet that Genn worried enough over him to berate him - just another thing he wasn't sure if he liked or not - but it gave him a little insight on where exactly he stood with the Worgen. He could be bratty again and normally he would be without much thought, but he is lax and Genn had shown worry over him.

"Grab my towel, then?" He asks, craning his head back to look the other directly in the eye. He's pretty sure Greymane wasn't expecting easy compliance as a brow raises and he takes a few moments to stare at him like he was expecting him to blink away fully naked if he were to look away from him even once. He finds himself not minding waiting as the hand doesn't stop it's motion until it appears he's finally made peace with the idea that he was putting up no fight. 

He laments the loss of the hand on his head, but instead of pouting or fussing over that, he stretches his arms over his head and hums when his joints pop. It feels wonderful and he takes the time to stretch his back before he toes the stopper from the drain. 

The king is already back to the side of the tub when his body decides it wants to cooperate and stumble only slightly as he steps onto the floor. Near instantly he's smothered in fabric and Khadgar would protest more if he wasn't beginning to wonder if the Worgen was concerned that they may have actually done him a bit of harm the night before. He allows the towel to be dragged down his front and then wrapped firmly around his middle before it becomes apparent that he's to return to the bed in just large fabric wrapped around his middle.

"No clothes?" He asks, just to be sure and is surprised by how predatory the smile that creeps over Greymane's face is. His heart beats hard against his rib cage and finds himself moving to stand next to him with a quiet noise stuck in the back of his throat. The man places a large hand on the middle of his back, taking the chance to stroke along the knots of his spine and then pushes him forward with no ceremony. He stumbles, legs already unsteady, but he catches himself and glares at him over a shoulder.

Genn offers no apology, just smirks more and leads him back to the room. His hand settled at the edge of the towel and it refused to let him lag behind. Khadgar breathes in sharply before he decides enough is enough and uses the element of surprise to force the other against the wall directly next to the door, he lifts himself enough to press his mouth hard against the others and takes so much pleasure in the surprised yelp he gets for his troubles. He bites at his bottom lip, sucking it and rolling himself up against Genn just to feel him against his bare chest.

The Worgen is still surprised when Khadgar pulls away and smiles at him, but Khadgar takes the chance to escape into the room before he could be caught. 

Varian is the first thing Khadgar sees when he enters the dim room and smiles at how relaxed the king was in the depth of his own room. He has pants on, thin things that aren't even done up, just put on for when he and Greymane went searching for food, he thinks. The dark haired male smiles at him from the bed and Khadgar, for once, doesn't think before he drops the towel unabashedly and crawled onto the bed to catch Varian by the mouth for a few moments. 

He barely realizes that Genn is on the bed behind him until his hair is gripped and he's yanked back against a chest and is bitten hard. He realizes that he's hard when his two kings stroke their fingers down his thigh and Varian laughs fondly as his fingers trace up his plumping cock. 

"You need to eat first," Genn hisses, voice wet against the skin of his neck and Varian gives a sound that seemed to denote him agreeing with the other in his accesment. 

He's guided to turn around and sit back against warrior's chest and blinks as he finds some cheese being offered to him. Without thinking, he leans toward and carefully takes the morsel from fingertips with his teeth. Greymane swallowed loudly at that and he's sure Varian's breath hitched as well, he's not sure why though. 

After they center themselves again, it becomes a cycle of one of them bringing the small pieces of food to his mouth and letting him eat from their hands. It's only when Varian offers him a sip from the large mug that he comes to the conclusion that most people probably didn't lick the pads of the offering digits or take the food directly from it. They're indulging him, really, taking his lax form and acting accordingly. It's a good feeling, really and Khadgar adds it to the growing list of things that he doesn't know if he'll ever come to a decisive decision about.

Eventually, he's eaten his fill and Genn has shifted next to Varian, though laying down at his side, staring at him like he was just waiting for an excuse to pounce. His attention being fixed on the eldest is probably why he doesn't see the youngest one reaching between his legs and giving him a slow upward stroke that tightened almost painfully around the tip. He shudders and Varian presses a kiss to his neck when he doesn't get shoved away.

"We figure we owe you for last night," he has explained to him, "reward you for taking us both, then not complaining when we decided it was better you have some rest."

Khadgar nods and thinks about how they could do such a thing - reward him in a way he'd enjoy. Maybe they'd tlel him he's able to take his time in the library and won't be disturbed. Or just have both of them stroking their hands up and down his sore limbs, to help him stretch them and let him sink into the bed to become one with it.

Instead, he gets the old wolf moving to his front and giving him a brief kiss that steals his breath and makes him follow after when he pulls back. Varian chuckles and kisses his temple with a soft sweep of his lips. His eyes widen when he watches Genn shift his mouth down, biting at him as it hits him what he was going to be receiving. 

The sound he makes is as if he was hit, a near yelp before his eyes snap closed and there is hotwetheat wrapped around the head of his cock. He can't help but buck up, squirming as he watches. There's something about it, watching Genn take him into his mouth and suck. 

"Genn--" He moans, head rolling back and knows he's thrashing slightly when Varian uses his large hands to hold him in place. He bites his bottom lip bloody before he starts shaking his head and digs his hands into grey hair and yanks the other off of his cock. The other stares at him like he was an idiot, but he whines and claws at his shoulders to bring him forward to smear sloppy kisses against his strong jaw.

"You don't want Genn sucking you off?" The younger king is chuckling, but Khadgar only knows because his chest rumbles against his back. He feels like he's deaf, unable to hear anything, but he _feels_. He feels every inch of his skin being touched, the damp head of his cock touching his belly and the way Varian's own erection dug into his back.

He's brought back to hearing when Varian bites his ear and makes him whimper, high and breathy. 

"Don't want Genn's mouth on you?" Khadgar nods, shifting awkwardly and pulls back to see Greymane panting softly, cheek bones coloring and he feels a hand biting bruises into his upper arm. "What do you want?"

Shrugging, Khadgar surges forward and knocks the eldest flat on his back, climbing on top of him like it was his normal place to be. He hears Varian mumble something about not taking him dry or without prep, but he just smiles down at the eldest and proceeds to make a pleased sound when he begins to sit up from under him.

"M'lord, he wants one of our hands put to use." 

Khadgar can't nod his head fast enough to the idea of it.

"You'd think he'd have gotten his fill yesterday," There's a pause and then a click of a lid. "We kept him going for hours just with that."

"He is rather greedy."

"It's what he wants, no point in forcing him to go on far beyond where he should've stopped."

There's slick fingers at his hole and Khadgar's brain stops as his body seemed to scream toomuchtoomuch at just the little touch. He's flat against the Worgen's chest before he even realizes it and he's whimpering pathetically. The slick finger is gone and there's concerned stillness before a hand is brought to pet through his hair.

"I can't tell if that was good or bad," one of his kings murmur, there's another brush, lighter than before and Khadgar is distantly aware he screeched that time and clawed at Genn harder than normal. He thinks one of the old wolf's hands went straight for his own ear at the sound. "Bad. Definitely bad."

Khadgar has tears in his eyes and the hand doesn't pause it's stroking, only speeds up to soothe. He's shaking like a leaf and he feels like they flayed him open with just a little thing. He buries his face against a chest and heaves a sob, unprepared for a third brush that leaves him honestly crying. It's white out and hot, too much his kind reminds him and he realizes that they're boxing him in to soothe him.

He's still hard and has no idea how, but a knee is suddenly slotted between his legs and one of them tells him to rub himself off on it, nice and quick. A soft sound escapes him, trying to question why they were going on. He is quieted and they brush kisses all over his cheeks and neck as if he'd wither away without the affection. The hand doesn't stop petting him either and its the reason he does what's asked despite the tears clinging to his silver lashes. They shush him and stroke at him through his pleasure, forcing his pace to slow down once. They are mumbling praises and affection in his ears and he thinks there are quiet apologies at one point. 

Khadgar still doesn't know why they're apologizing.

It doesn't take him long at all and when he comes he's sobbing, nipping at the skin beneath his mouth. Themy rearrange him on his side, cleaning him up the best they could with the cloth and tuck him under the blankets, remaining there on either side of them.

"Khadgar," Varian starts after a while of silence and takes his turn to stroke a hand through his head, "are you all right?"

The Archmage chokes on his air and coughs, he shakes and laughs. He leans his head back towards the hand, humming thoughtfully as he tried to sort out exactly how his body felt after.

"Never been better, cool a cucumber, Perhaps in need of seeing a healer," he grins at their dual grunts of displeasure, though he couldn't tell which part of it they disliked more. "Definitely not bored."


End file.
